


His type

by Lichkouri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichkouri/pseuds/Lichkouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of smutty one-shots featuring the KnB boys and their best type of girl (as indicated in the KnB Character bible)</p>
<p>[Request Open KnB charas only]</p>
<p>1. Hanamiya Makoto x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	His type

**Author's Note:**

> Hanamiya is my fave so I chose him first!  
> His favorite type of girl is a stupid girl but from what I know, he's super smart so most probably, he sees everyone around him as stupid.  
> Reader-chan here isn't exactly stupid but Makoto is def smarter than her.

I.

Hanamiya Makoto

_best type of girl : stupid girl_

* * *

"Mako-chan. I don't get it," You sat on the floor of your boyfriend's bed room, sighing in exasperation at the pile of papers in front of you. "Can you explain it again? Please?"

 

Hanamiya Makoto, your ~~devil of a~~   ~~~~boyfriend raised a brow at you from behind the book he was reading. He was so entertained at how confused you look. Your basically feeding his ego, him knowing that he's the only one you can turn to about this kind of things. You're not stupid, but you're not as smart as your genius boyfriend who has an IQ above 160. When you asked him what he likes about you he said it's because you're stupid. If you're a normal girl, you might've been offended, but you're not. ~~Okay maybe that's what makes you stupid but...~~  

 

Hanamiya let out a grunt of disapproval but he snapped his book closed and stood up from his bed. He lazily explained everything ~~again~~ but you couldn't concentrate. He was sitting behind you. His long legs, encaging your small form. His chin was resting on your shoulder. You can feel every puff of his breath as he spoke. His hair slightly tickling the back of your neck, sending shivers down your spine.

 

And he knows. He knows his effect on you. He didn't planned this though. His plan was to teach you everything as fast as he can and then get something in return, like a good fuck or something. But boy oh boy, were you so slow in grasping what he's teaching. You'd been in his room for 3 hours and nothing has happened yet.

 

"[Name], you aren't listening..." He whispered in your ear, his voice lower than usual.

 

Embarrassed, you turned your face away but Hanamiya only saw this as chance to latch his lips on the base of your neck, sucking and licking at the same spot.

"Why don't we take a break, babe? I'm sure you're pretty tired..." You weren't looking but you know a smirk was plastered on his face. His left hand slowly made its way under your shirt while his other hand made its way up to your skirt. Your breath hitched in your throat as you felt his hand kneading your breast over your bra. 

 

"Mako..to. Please..." You moaned his name making his erection throb even more. The sound you make never fails to fuel the desires deep inside him. He pulled you closer to him, making you feel the hard bulge on his pants.

 

"Look at me" he ordered and when you did, he sloppily kissed your mouth, the sideways position making it difficult but it doesn't matter. Without warning, he inserted a finger in to your core. The sudden intrusion made you gasp and pull away from the kiss. A long moan escaping your lips.  
  
"Fuck. You're already this wet" He added another finger not stopping with pumping in and out of your womanhood, his thumb brushing lightly at your clit. His other hand still kneading your breast. "Were you thinking about this ever since you came here? That I'm going to fuck you right here? Is that why you can't concentrate? You should've said earlier, [Name]."

 

Too much pleasure was flooding into your senses. You can't even deny the accusations he's throwing at you. All you can do is writhe and moan under his touch. 

"Ma..Makoto.. Hng.. I.. I'm.. going to-"

 

And then he stopped. Your devil of a boyfriend stopped, his hands leaving your body. You were almost there. Just a little more and you would've... 

 

Your thoughts were cut off when you were suddenly pushed. Your chest was pressed flat to the table, the papers crumpled and wrinkled beneath you. But you were so occupied to care. 

 

"I was about to take you to bed but you look like you're going to cry." Hanamiya said, amusement evident in his voice. He lifted your skirt and pulled your panties down. He pumped himself a few times before slowly inserting his cock in your core. Once he was sheated deep inside you, you couldn't stop the deep moan that left your lips. You were so embarrassed but at the same time you don't care. You tried to grind against him but Hanamiya held you hips in place.  "So eager. When did you become a naughty girl, [Name]?"

 

"Ah fuck. So fucking tight." Hanamiya pulled out his cock slowly. So slow that you feel like your mind is going to explode. You gripped the edge of the table, trying to hold on to what little sanity you have left. Afraid that you would crumble beneath him.

 

"I'd like to keep this going but..." He thrust deep inside you, making you jerk forward into the table."We have classes tomorrow so. Let's. Finish. This. Now."

 

His grip on your hips tightened, his thrusts alternates from deep to shallow, his movements were getting frantic and you know he's close. And you are too. His hand slipped down to your clit and began rubbing furiously, making you thrash under him. The lewd sounds of skin slapping, your moans and his groans filled the air. The sensation way too much for you to handle. His cock carving himself deep within you. His fingers stimulating your bundles of nerves. And you can reach it now... the release you were denied earlier. and you came. Your walls tightened around Hanamiya's cock him. He pulled out of you, his hand replacing your pussy as he milked himself out, shooting his white seed into your back and skirt, some of them even getting to the papers on the table.

 

You were still slumped on the table, not moving an inch. Hanamiya was the first one to recover. He carefully picked you up and lay you down on his bed. You were so tired but you had enough energy to cling to him and not let him go.

 

Hanamiya tried to pry your arms off of him but you wouldn't budge. "You have to let go. I'm thirsty." 

 

"No. Just stay here and cuddle with me, Mako-chan." You whined.

 

He sighed and climbed into the bed. "Stupid girl"

 

"I love you too, Makoto"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Requests are Open!
> 
> Comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
